rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercury Black/Image Gallery
Official Graphics Concept Art v3e4 mercury concept art.png|From the credits of "Lessons Learned" Young Merc Concept Art.png|From the credits of "Beginning of the End" Official Designs Cinder and her Associates, cap.png|Mercury, Emerald and Cinder's silhouettes after the post-credits scene. VOLUME 2.jpg|Mercury's appearance in the official Volume 2 poster. Rwby height chart full.png|Official height chart. Turnaround Models Mercury turnaround.png|Mercury turnaround, from Monty's Facebook. Twitter B3UpqV-CMAAZ8hw.jpg|Mercury is finding his new career in interperative dance. B3UtQU9CUAAVZQs.jpg|Mercury, you're in a mood today. Merchandise RWBY_Villains_800.png|Mercury on the RWBY Villains poster Miscellaneous GreyAndTurquioseAndASpecialReference.png|A picture of Mercury in the Volume 2 Production Diary #1. ProductionDiary4_06082.png|Mercury, showing the spark physics of Volume 2. Dancey fancey crem.png|Mercury dancing in Monty Oum's Dancey Fancey video on Facebook. Lazer Team Livestream Stream00001.png Stream00004.png Screen Shot 2014-06-22 at 5.17.10 PM.png Not bad.png|"Not Bad" Screenshots - Trailers Volume 2 Trailer V2t 5.png V2t 7.png|They seem to be having a disagreement 1201 Volume 2 Trailer_1321.png V2t 20.png|" Surprise" V2t 22.png V2t 27.png V2t 28.png|Making sure no one sees us Volume 3 Trailer V3trailer 1.png Screenshots - Volume 1 Volume 1 Opening 1102 The Shining Beacon 00460.png Black and White 1116 Black and White 27579.png|An early design of Mercury, on the left. Screenshots - Volume 2 Volume 2 Opening 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01020.png|The Queen has pawns 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01467.png 1202 Welcome to Beacon_01500.png|Yang fights Mercury in a combat of extremity Best Day Ever 1201 Best Day Ever_01203.png|Mercury relaxes in the alley while Emerald does all the work 1201 Best Day Ever_01427.png|Bribery? You shouldn't have 1201 Best Day Ever_02253.png|"Ugh... this place is so dull." 1201 Best Day Ever_02626.png|"Ooh, Emerald! Master thief! Please don't take my money! I barely have enough to get by!" 1201 Best Day Ever_03280.png|You go do your thing, I'll look for X-Ray and Vav 1201 Best Day Ever_04474.png|What's all this squiggly stuff? Oh, letters 1201 Best Day Ever_06161.png|I prefer to kill in the dark... 1201 Best Day Ever_07202.png|" I like the pictures." 1201 Best Day Ever_19525.png|Time to visit our best buddy, Roman 1201 Best Day Ever_19644.png|Look at this smug adult 1201 Best Day Ever_19842.png|Your gloves smell like poop! 1201 Best Day Ever_20518.png|I don't like your face 1201 Best Day Ever_21783.png|"I think he was some sort of cat, actually." 1201 Best Day Ever_24093.png|Let's bounce Welcome to Beacon V2_02_00031.png|Sorry, she knocks into people a lot. V2_02_00032.png Extracurricular V2 05 00031.png V2 05 00032.png|I wanna fight next. V2 05 00033.png|I choose... V2 05 00034.png|Nobody taught me pointing was bad manners. V2 05 00035.png|These boots were made for killin'. V2 05 00036.png V2 05 00037.png V2 05 00041.png V2 05 00042.png V2 05 00045.png V2 05 00046.png V2 05 00048.png|Ok, I learned the lesson, pointing is bad manners. V2 05 00051.png|LOL, lying. V2 05 00054.png V2 05 00057.png|"Learning is so much fun." V2 05 00079.png|Meanwhile, in the bedroom of evil... V2 05 00080.png|Still not done reading the comic I stole from that librarian we killed the other day... V2 05 00084.png|"I hate waiting." Burning the Candle V2_06_00051.png|I wear a bow tie now. Bow ties are cool. Dance Dance Infiltration V2 07 00025.png v2e7 em merc.png|It's been too long since I have murdered someone. v2e7 merc em.png| V2e7 cinder merc.png|How was your evening? Breach V2 12 00008.png|They're ahead of schedule. V2 12 00040.png V2 12 00041.png V2 12 00072.png|Take him, please. V2 12 00086.png V2 12 00088.png|How are we gonna get the White Fang to listen to us? V2 12 00089.png|Oh, there you are. Screenshots - Volume 3 Volume 3 Opening V3 Opening 00008.png Vol3op 26.png V3 Opening 00021.png Round One V3e1 62.png V3e1 72.png|Smelly feet you have V3e1 76.png V3e1 77.png V3e1 91.png V3e1 93.png V3e1 94.png V3e1 96.png It's Brawl in the Family V3 03 00036.png V3 03 00037.png V3 03 00087.png V3 03 00088.png V3 03 00092.png V3 03 00093.png V3 03 00094.png Lessons Learned V3 0400001.png V3 0400010.png|We must be very quiet. Like shadows in the night. V3 0400016.png|GERONIMO!! V3 0400018.png V3 0400020.png V3 0400021.png V3 0400022.png V3 0400023.png V3 0400024.png|Whenever I'm not killing people, I'm breakdancing. V3 0400028.png Never Miss a Beat V3e5 00095.png V3e5 00097.png V3e5 00101.png Fall V3 0600028.png V3 0600039.png V3 0600040.png V3 0600041.png V3 0600042.png V3 0600043.png V3 0600045.png V3 0600046.png V3 0600047.png V3 0600048.png|Have a taste of my ultimate attack! V3 0600049.png|That takes care of that V3 0600050.png V3 0600052.png V3 0600055.png|"There's not going to be a next time, Blondie!" V3 0600060.png|Ow! You broke my leg! V3 0600063.png|Know what'd fix that? Robot Legs! V3 0600065.png Beginning of the End V3 07 00005.png V3 07 00006.png V3 07 00008.png V3 07 00009.png|Mercury Body Count: 2 V3 07 00010.png V3 07 00014.png V3 07 00033.png V3 07 00035.png V3 07 00036.png V3 07 00038.png V3 07 00040.png V3 07 00042.png V3 07 00043.png V3 07 00049.png V3 07 00056.png V3 07 00058.png V3 07 00065.png V3 07 00072.png V3 07 00073.png V3 07 00074.png V3 07 00081.png V3 07 00086.png V3 07 00088.png V3 07 00092.png V3 07 00101.png V3 07 00102.png V3 07 00105.png V3 07 00106.png V3 07 00107.png V3 07 00111.png V3 07 00115.png V3 07 00116.png V3 07 00117.png V3 07 00118.png V3 07 00122.png V3 07 00123.png V3 07 00125.png V3 07 00126.png Destiny V3 08 00060.png|Ruby, guess what? It was all a ruse V3 08 00061.png|And... V3 08 00063.png|You're not going anywhere Category:Image Gallery Category:Mercury Black images